Changes
by Morbid Muse
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past? (now finished)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changes  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
____________________________________________________  
The bubbly blonde ran up to her two best friends. She obvious was exciting about something because she couldn't stay still for more than two seconds. As the girl ran, she swished her perfect blonde hair everywhere but made a clear effort not to ruin her stylish clothes.  
"Mary! Kelly! You won't believe what Dal told me Kyle told him to tell me!" she screamed with a huge simile on her pure pink lips.  
"What, Lizzy?" Kelly asked, already as excited as her friend.  
"God, you give my name a bad, well, name," Liz Parker mumbled with a frown.  
"Did I offend you? I am so sorry!" Lizzy rushed.  
"You should be," Liz said louder. She hadn't even meant for Lizzy and her idiot friends to hear her but now that she did, she might as well have some fun.  
"What can we do to make it up to you?" Mary asked. She spoke so fast that Liz had to wonder how she managed to breathe.  
"Change your name. I don't like the idea of sharing it with you," Liz answered promptly.  
"Um ... okay. What should I call myself now? I have kinda always been Lizzy," the blonde admitted nervously. "Oh, I know! I can use my middle name, right?" she asked Liz.  
"Depends."  
"Depends? On what?" Lizzy asked frowning.  
"On your middle name," Liz Parker responded rolling her eyes at the other girl's stupidity.  
Lizzy laughed a nervous laugh. "Alexandra. Is that all right will you?"  
Liz shook her head. "No. One of my best friend's name is Alex. He would be upset to know you are calling yourself by his name. If he's upset, I'm upset. And you don't want that, now do you?" Liz asked, hiding a simile when she saw the look of terror on the three's faces. Who would have that these three idiots could actually be fun to talk with? "I have an idea," Liz began with a simile, "think of the worst name you've ever heard and call yourself that."  
Lizzy looked disgusted at first but then quickly nodded. "How about... I don't know... Wendy?" she looked up to see if Liz was satisfied.  
Liz only shrugged.  
"You think Wendy is an ugly name? That's my mom's name!" Mary shouted to her friend.  
"Sorry, honey! Could I change it?" Lizzy asked Liz.  
"No, get out of my face before I get really mad," Liz ordered rubbing her temples.  
The three girls didn't even bother saying good-bye as the franticly ran to the side of the school building. When they were sure Liz couldn't see them, Lizzy screamed, "Do you believe that controlling bitch?!? Who the hell does she think she is to have that kinda power ova me?"  
Mary nodded but still looked hesitant to be friends with Lizzy.  
"And I totally, never, would have thought Wendy is a horrible name without that freak making me say it!" Lizzy quickly added.  
"I know! I totally knew you totally weren't really saying that," Mary assured Lizzy, but she looked a lot more relived now.  
"Do you feel all right? Do that weirdo put some sorta spell on ya?" Kelly spoke up from Mary's right.  
"Well, now that you mention it, my head really hurts! I thought that it was just a normal headache at first, by your right. That freak put a spell on me! Ouch, it hurts!" Lizzy grabbed her head, but made a conscience effort not to miss up her make-up.  
"We should take you to the nurse," Kelly said quickly, her words laced with worry.  
"Good idea, we should hurry!" Mary agreed as Lizzy howled with pain again.  
Liz hadn't moved since the three girls had left. The morons who couldn't realize that just because she didn't see them, didn't mean she couldn't hear them.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Liz," she spoke out loud to herself. "It isn't their fault they weren't lucky enough to have enough brains to spell their own name."  
Liz suddenly grew angry. "But I still hate that self absorbed bitch, Lizzy. She knows that I didn't do anything to her. Why does she have to be such a drama queen?" Liz rubbed her temples again.  
"Bad day?" a familiar voice asked behind her.  
Liz didn't need to turn around to realize it was her best friend, Maria. So without lifting her eyes up she asked sarcastically, "How did ya know?"  
"Well, you're talking to yourself and rubbing you forehead. You only do that when your having a bad day," she replied, taking a seat next her friend.  
Liz lifted her eyes to Maria. She noticed the latter was wearing a pale pink tank top and dark blue jeans. Maria's hair was down and she had her plain silver necklace on. Her usual style.  
"First off, it isn't my forehead. It's temple, there is a difference. And second, I talk to myself and rub my temples everyday."  
"That's my point," Maria said with a laugh.  
Liz could see Maria giving her the once over. Her eyes roamed from Liz's dark hair up in its usual ponytail, to her light gray shirt, to her black jeans, until she finally reached her black shoes. Liz always wore the same style.  
Liz spoke what Maria was thinking, "Nothing ever changes here, does it?"  
Maria sighed. "Nope, 'fraid not."  
"If nothing changes, then she should get to class. We are usually on time so it is inevitable," Liz said dully.  
"Suppose so," Maira answered.  
____________________________________________________  
"We will be having three new students coming to school tomorrow. They will all be in this class at this period. Their names are Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin," the teacher was telling the class.  
"Well, at least it's a change," Maria whispered to Liz.  
"Oh, yeah. I just can't wait to have more people come to gawk at me. Sounds like fun, fun, fun!" Liz said sarcastically. She didn't need to bother keeping her voice down because no one would dare mess with Liz.  
Maria sighed. "Well, Liz. You know I am one of your best friends, but you did bring it on yourself."  
Liz gave her friend a dirty look but knew she was right.  
"Maybe it won't be that bad. They could be nice and cool with you. Not everyone is mean," Alex whispered to Liz.  
Liz rolled her eyes. Alex was always an optimist, but Liz knew there was no way these new people could possibility be all right with her secret. No one ever was.  
===Amanda=== 


	2. Chapter 2

Max Evans watched as the tiny, brick, building became bigger and bigger in his window. Starting a new school in the middle of the school year would be hard for any sixteen year old boy. And Max wasn't just any sixteen-year-old boy.  
Max could hear his sister, Isabel, muttering to herself in the seat next to him. Isabel was known to give herself little pep talks and Max knew Isabel was really nervous today.  
In the ale seat sat Max's best friend, Michael, with a frown on his face. He made it clear many times that he didn't want to go to school and that they should have at least driven in Max's black jeep. Michael just didn't see any reason to start school in the new town of Roswell when he had rarely even gone to his old school. And there he had known other people than just Max and Isabel.  
"We're here!" Max said with false enthusiasm.  
"Max, tell me I have no reason to be nervous. Tell me everything will be fine and it will be different then Arizona was," Isabel ordered, her voice shaking with emotion that she usually wouldn't let anyone see.  
Max just gave a huge, fake, simile. "Everything will be great! Just great!" he reassured her without believing his own words.  
Why couldn't he lie better?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael slowly climbed out of the tacky yellow bus. What was the point in rushing if he didn't want to go in the first place?  
As soon as his feet hit the dry ground, Michael immediately felt it. He wasn't sure what it was but it was there. Something he had only felt when he was around Isabel and Max.  
Michael quickly ran towards the tiny, run down, school in hopes of locating that ... what was it ... that energy. He knew that Max and Isabel would follow him so wasn't surprised when he heard pounding footsteps behind him.  
"Michael? What's wrong?" Max's concerned voice came from behind Michael.  
"Can't you feel that?" he asked, before spinning to look at his two only friends.  
The two exchanged worried glances before turning back to him and asking, "Feel what?" in unison.  
"Feel...that!" Michael answered, throwing his hands up to empathize 'that'.  
"If this is some kind of trick to stop us from going to school..." Isabel began specially.  
Michael cut her off, "No, I'm serious. I feel some sorta energy around here. Don't you guys feel it?" he asked, almost pleading.  
Max sadly shook his head, 'no'. "But we believe you," he added encouragingly.  
"Hey, boys!" a flirtatious voice called from a few feet in front of them.  
Hoping the three girls who were quickly making their way to them hadn't heard their conversation, Max, Isabel, and Michael were tense with stress.  
"You wouldn't be the new boys, would you?" one girl asked, batting her eyes towards Max. But she didn't let him answer before adding, "'Cause I didn't know New York had such hansom hunks!"  
"We are from Arizona!" Isabel shouted outraged that her brother, who had never been a social butterfly, was already getting hit on while she had no one.  
"Whatever," another one said with a wave of her hand. This girl was staring into Michael's eyes. Or, trying to, because Michael kept shifting to avoid her.  
"Mary! Kelly! I am ashamed in you two!" the third blonde shouted. "The new guys? Can you say, 'pathetic'?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
Both girls turned their full attention to their friend the moment she had began speaking. Apparently, she was the leader of their little group.  
"Well, that's easy for you to say, Lizzy. I mean, Wendy?" asked the confused girl who had been trying to flirt with Michael. She visibly shook herself to stay on topic; "You have Kyle Valenti, so you're all set."  
The girl gave a huge simile. "I know, not everyone can have the perfect guy like me! But the new guys aren't even a little popular."  
The girl by Max quickly defended herself, "But they just got here so they didn't have the chance to popular yet! I bet in their old school in New York they were really popular!"  
Isabel repeated through her teeth, "A-r-i-z-o-n-i-a!"  
This time the three girls noticed her. "Wow, I am totally lovin' your top!" the girl closest to Michael said excited.  
The other two nodded. "Too bad your pants are so out of style!" Lizzy added. The other two nodded again in agreement.  
Michael was about to say something he was sure Max would sooner explode then say, but was "saved" by the bell for first period.  
"I think your in my now. If you want, I could totally show you were it is," the girl closest to Max said, still batting her eyes.  
The blonde called Lizzy and Wendy rolled her eyes. "Kelly! We're going to be so late 'cause of you!" She had already turned her back to the group and started walking towards the school by the time she finished her sentence.  
Kelly grabbed Max's hands and started dragging him towards the building. The other girl, Michael couldn't remember her name, started dragging Michael. After about five seconds Michael had enough and made it clear he didn't want to be lead by the controlling girl.  
"And I guess I'm all alone," Isabel muttered before following the others.  
Max knew he his class would have already started before he got into his science room.  
'What a great way to start off the year,' Max thought.  
The room was really small and filled almost to capacity. The three girls they had been walking with quickly and quietly went to three empty seats. The teacher turned after they had already been seated, making it look like just Max, Isabel, and Michael was late.  
'Perfect, just perfect!' Max thought with a slight shake of his head.  
The teacher turned to them with a simile on her face. Instead of being mad, she actually looked happy.  
"I am so glad you found the right room so fast! Why don't you all take a seat? Let's see, there are three empty seats over there and," the teacher took a gulp and her face changed. Max couldn't recognize the emotion, and it was gone before anyone else could notice, but it had been there. "Over there in the back are three empty seats."  
Max looked at the first places. Off the side were the three annoying girls. He was sure they would be a pain. The entire back row only had three people. His attention went mainly to one of the two girls. She was beautiful but looked moody. The other girl looked a little wild and like she didn't care. The last seat had a guy, who looked a little nerdy.  
Moody or flirty?  
"We'll take the seats in the back, thanks," Max answered quickly.  
===Amanda==== 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Changes  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
Rating: PG; some language  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
Max was quickly making his way to the back of the room where the empty seats were located. He heard Michael gasp and quickly whisper in his ear, "It's her!"   
  
Max gave a confused look and knew Isabel also didn't understand when she asked, "Who's who?"  
  
Michael didn't have a chance to answer because the three of them had reached the seats and the other people were staring at them.  
  
"Who are you guys?" the girl on the end asked, turning her head to the side with curiosity.  
  
Max took in between the two girls, thinking it would be the worst seat and he was the one who choose to sit by them. Michael chose the seat on the end next to the girl who had asked the question. This left Isabel with no choice but to sit on the opposite end, next to the guy.  
  
"I'm Max, this is my sister, Isabel, and that's Michael," Max whispered, pointing to each person as he spoke. He didn't want to be in trouble with the teacher after being late, even if she hadn't been mad.  
  
"Maxy, Izzy, and Mikey? How cute!" the girl cried with enthusiasm.   
  
The other girl rolled her eyes and tried to hide a small simile. "I'm Liz, this is Maria, and that's Alex," she spoke softy. Max looked at that girl, Liz, and noticed how beautiful she was. Her dark hair was the perfect length for her face and really brought out her brown eyes.  
  
"Hi," Max whispered, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
"Hi," Liz repeated, avoiding looking Max in the eyes.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" Max turned around to see an angry Kelly glaring at the six of them.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "What's their problem anyway?" she whispered, throwing her pen down for emphasis.   
  
"Them!" Liz spoke with clear anger. It didn't take a genius to realize that probably didn't get along. "They just... well, they're... them?"  
  
"Liz, you know I love you, but if you don't shut up so I can listen to the directions, I may have to kill you," Alex whispered in a joking tone.  
  
"Sorry, Alex. But this stuff is really easy. And this is supposed to be advanced chem.!" Liz muttered with a disapproving shake of her head.  
  
"Well, Liz, not everyone get straight A's," Maria said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean! I thought you were on my side!" Liz shouted.  
  
Max turned to see that everyone in the class, including the teacher, was pretending not to notice. He couldn't figure out why the teacher wouldn't get mad at her for disrupting class. Could she really be that nice?  
  
"Liz, take a chill pill. I just meant that not every person in this room was born with the ability to know everything that has to do with science. You're like a knowledge vacuum, honey," Maria replied, not seeming too surprise by Liz's out burst.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I'm just lucky I guess," Liz said sarcastically. Why did something so small get under Liz's skin like that?  
  
  
  
Liz was sitting in between Maria and Alex at lunch. They always sat in the same place, in the same seats.   
  
"Maria, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for what happened first period," Liz repeated for the hundredth time.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at Liz. "I know, now stop apologizing. I shouldn't have worded it like that. You thought I meant how teachers give you A's to get on you good side."  
  
Liz visibly tensed at that but than relaxed. "I know that I did this to myself, but I guess I didn't realize how much everything would change," Liz admitted with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, talking about change, how hot are those new guys? I could barely stop from drooling!" Maria said with a laugh.  
  
Liz's eyes quickly widened. "I don't think he's hot!"  
  
Maria smiled. "He? I said both of them. Spill!"  
  
Liz was saved when Michael came running to sit next her.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Michael had been first of the three to get off the lunch line. That had given him the job of finding seats.  
  
Michael didn't want to sit with people who had lived here and been friends all their whole life. Max, Isabel, and himself would have nothing to talk about.  
  
Then he felt it. The familiar energy led him right to Liz and her two friends from class. He didn't even care that he ran right to them, looking too eager to have found them. Michael didn't asked if he could sit. He just pulled out the chair that was next to Liz, ignoring the other girl on his side.  
  
It took Michael a few minutes to realize everyone was staring at him. Not just everyone at the table, everyone in lunch. Michael knew it couldn't just be his imagination because they had actually stopped serving lunch to look at him in shock.  
  
Liz calmly turned around and yelled, "If any of you have a problem with Michael sitting here, take it up with me. If not, stop staring!"  
  
Michael was going to laugh at the threat coming from such a small girl but then almost dropped his drink when he realized everyone had listened.  
  
"What was that all about?" Isabel asked. She and Max had finally found Max had finally found Michael.  
  
Maria, Liz, and Alex briefly exchanged scared looks. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the school being surprised a few geeks could manage to get the hot new guys to seat with us," Liz explained with a wave of her hand.  
  
"You guys aren't geeks!" Max said quickly.  
  
Liz looked down but Michael could still see her blushing.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "Could we sit here?" Michael was pretty shocked to hear her actually ask the guy on the other side of the table. Isabel rarely asked for anything; she usually just took things.  
  
Alex got another chair from the other table and put it in between his and Maria's. Isabel sat down in that chair.  
  
Max quickly sat in between Alex and Liz. Michael couldn't help noticing Max as he slid his chair a little closer to Liz's side. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Changes  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Maria stopped her jetta right in front of Liz's house. She didn't need to wait long before Liz hoped into the shotgun seat. Liz looked more on-edge than usual.  
  
"What's wrong, Liz? You've looked different since yesterday," Maria said bluntly.  
  
Maria could hear Liz sigh and risked darting her concerned eyes to friend.  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise not to think I am really weird?" Liz asked, nervously.  
  
"You mean more than usual?" Maria joked. When Liz didn't laugh Maria rolled her eyes. "Look at who your talking to, Liz. I'm your best friend; we been best friends since I can remember.  
  
"Well, its kinda hard to explain. When I'm near Michael-you know, the new guy with spikes-I feel ... something," Liz threw up her hands to add empathizes the last word.  
  
Maria couldn't help feeling a little jealous. She could tell Michael had to like Liz, he was always running up to her. Maria knew that she had no right to be upset, but she had liked Michael. Not that she'd ever admit that.  
  
"You like him. I get it. When you said 'him' yesterday, you meat 'Michael.' No big deal. But I don't get why you didn't just tell me from the beginning," Maria tried to sound causal.  
  
"No, it isn't like that Maria. It is really different that anything else I've ever felt before," Liz told her friend.  
  
"Well, you've never felt lust, so..." Maria didn't need to finish her sentence. She knew that it was a really mean thing to say but Maria felt like Liz was betraying her.  
  
"Never mind, I knew you wouldn't understand," Liz said moodily.  
  
They drove to Alex's house in silence. Maria hoped they wouldn't have to mention the new students until first period when they would be sitting right next to them.  
  
Alex climbed into the back-seat looking excited. He didn't seem to notice the tension when he said, "Hey guys! Isn't that new girl so hot? Her name's Isabel, it that the greatest name ever? I know you two might have noticed, so let me tell you. She is. She's got the perfect hair, eyes, lips..." Alex began.  
  
'So much for that idea' Maria thought, before pulling out of Alex's driveway  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Isabel screamed on the top of her lungs. Within moments a sleepy, but worried, Max ran into his sister's room.  
  
Max's hair was standing straight up. He was dressed in only navy blue boxers, so his perfect, tight, abbs were clearly showing. (hehe, I've got such a dirt mind!)  
  
Max was breathing heavy from quickly running between the two rooms in a matter in seconds.  
  
"What's... wrong?" he breathed.  
  
Isabel was calmly sitting looking at her mirror. She was fully dressed and already had make-up on.  
  
"You aren't ready! How are we going to make the bus if you aren't even dressed?" Isabel screamed.  
  
"We're taking the jeep. But why did you scream?"  
  
"Oh, that. My hair won't come out right. Why are we taking the jeep? I thought you were the one who wanted to take the bus yesterday. You even convinced Michael go on it," Isabel had gone back to brushing her hair.  
  
Max slowly turned and started going back to his bed. "The only way I got him to go was to tell him we could take the jeep everyday after. I only wanted to find the way to go to school for the first day," his last sentence was barely heard. Max's head was buried deep under his blanket and he was already snoring by the time he had finished his last sentence.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "We're going to be late. Then you won't have enough time to get ready. You'll end up going to school looking like a loser. What will that girl Liz think?"  
  
Max quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Isabel grinned, her brother had a crush!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Where are she? Do you see her? Why isn't she here yet?" Alex whined for the hundredth time.  
  
Maria had put up with his obsession for longer than she had thought could be possible. If she had to hear about how perfect Isabel Evans was one more time, she would lose it.  
  
"Where is Isabel? You know, I've only known her less than day but already I know she is perfect," Alex was saying.  
  
Finally, Maria noticed that a black jeep was pulling inside the parking lot. Inside the jeep was Isabel, Michael, and the last guy. What was his name again?  
  
"There you go, Alex! You've got your chance to speak to Isabel," Maria said with a smug grin.  
  
Predictably, Alex looked down and blushed. "I... I don't know if I should ... should actually go talk to her," Alex stuttered. Suddenly he brightened. "But you two could! You could go over there and start talking to her. Go on."  
  
Before Maria had time to process what was happening, Alex was pushing Liz and her towards the jeep. With a surprising strength, Alex kept pushing until Michael had seen Liz. At that point he didn't need to keep pulling Maria because Michael had started heading towards them, with Isabel and the other boy right behind him.  
  
Maria huffed as Michael stared at Liz.  
  
"Perfect, just perfect," Maria muttered.  
  
"What is?" the perfect Isabel asked, looking up from her own staring session with Alex.  
  
"Them," Maria explained, pointing vaguely to Michael and Liz.  
  
The two of her confused looks.  
  
"I don't know your talking about," Michael said finally.  
  
"Oh, please. You don't have to keep up the act. She likes you back. She basically told me so in the car coming to school. Just ask her out, I grantee a yes," Maria finished bitterly.  
  
The second the words had escaped Maria's lips, she wished she could take them back. Even she couldn't have foreseen the reaction she had caused. Michael took a step back in surprise. He cringed up his perfect nose in disgust.  
  
Liz eyes held a dangerous mix between pain and anger. She looked about ready to strangle Maria, but at the same time she looked ready to cry.  
  
However, Maria got the biggest the surprise when she saw the boy whose name she forgot. He looked so hurt. Maria hadn't realized that she ruin everything by one little statement.  
  
"We should go to class, we wouldn't want to be late again," Isabel said, finally breaking everyone out of the uncomfortable silent.  
  
"I'll show you where the class is!" Alex jumped at this once-in-a-lifetime chance.  
  
Maria noticed Isabel gave a slight simile before quickly becoming icy again and just shrugged.  
  
When they left, Liz and Maria were left alone. Liz still looked like she was in shock over what had happened. But the two of them had never been in a situation that they couldn't talk themselves out of. After all, they were best friends.  
  
Liz shook her head before saying, "I'm going to help Alex. Knowing him, he'll get so excited over being near Isabel that he'll lead them in the opposite direction," Liz told Maria before running off the direction the other four had just gone.  
  
Years of her and Liz being so close they could speak without words to each other, and in less than five minutes Maria had menage to throw all that out for a guy she barely knew.  
  
And it wasn't even first period yet.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
===Amanda=== 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Changes  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
  
  
Liz looked down the hall at Alex, Isabel, Michael, and Max. They didn't realize that she was a few feet behind them.  
  
Liz was still having problems processing what Maria had done. She had humiliated Liz in front Max over something that wasn't even true!  
  
Liz mentally shook herself. Max hadn't been the whole one who she'd been humiliated in front of. Why did Liz only care about what he thought of her? Weird.  
  
Not that anything was ever normal. Liz often wondered if there was such a thing as normal. Sure, everyone's parents told there is no normal, but they only said that so you won't judge people and you won't people out of place.  
  
Liz looked at Michael. If Maria had just given Liz a chance to explain! Liz would have told Maria that she didn't like Michael like that. The 'him' from yesterday had Max and it even revolted Liz to think of Michael as anything romantic. He more of Maria's type.  
  
Then it hit her. Maria liked Michael! No wonder she had been so jealous of Liz. If Maria had only let Liz explain that she felt a strange sort of energy around Michael. Liz could sooner picture the stranger as a brother than a boyfriend. Max, on the other hand...  
  
What was it about him?  
  
'What wasn't it about him, is a better a question,' Liz thought with a small simile.  
  
Liz ignored the shrill bell and kept of walking though the halls and thinking. Between his eyes, his hair, his personality, and-well, everything else imaginable-it was pretty hard not to fall for the guy. It was too bad Liz could never get involved with a guy, because Max was her perfect match.  
  
Finally, deciding that it was time to get to class, Liz headed towards her room. She had decided that she would forgive Maria the second she got the chance.  
  
Liz took a deep breath before boldly stepping into her class ten minutes late.  
  
"Miss Parker? So nice of you to join your class," Principal Valenti said bitterly.  
  
Liz tried not to visibly wince at the sound of his voice. Figures that the only day she comes late would be the only day she couldn't get away with it.  
  
Liz straightened her back and looked Principal Valenti right in the eye. "Well, if I had known you'd be in for a visit, I would have come sooner," she assured him.  
  
Principal Valenti only widened his smile brighter. "May I speak to your student outside?" he asked the teacher, without let his eyes leave Liz.  
  
The teacher just nodded.  
  
On the way outside, Liz could Kyle laughing. If it had been any student, Principal Valenti would have screamed at them. However, since Kyle was his only child, Principal Valenti ignored the laughter and continued leading Liz outside the classroom.  
  
Once in the hall, Principal Valenti began talking. "I know that you believe you are somehow above our school rules, but let me be the first to tell you otherwise. If you come tardy one more time, I will have no choice but to give detention. Do you understand, Miss Parker?"  
  
"Yep. Believe it or not, I actually can understand what you're saying, Jim," Liz said. She called him Jim because she knew it would drive him nuts.  
  
Jim just smiled. "Now, I would hate to have to have to talk to someone about your behavior problems. What if I talk to the wrong person and you end up in some operating room? We would all hate for something like that to happen."  
  
Liz's eyes widened. She knew it was an empty threat, Jim Valenti was one of the last people who would ever dream of really pissing her off. Not after what happened last year...  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner and sorry for the really short chapter. I was going to make it longer but figured I'll just post what I have.  
  
Don't forget the feedback!  
  
  
  
===Amanda=== 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Changes  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Liz sat miserably at the Crashdown. She was waiting for Maria, who hadn't given Liz a chance to talk to her all day. Maria must think Liz was really mad at her because every time they were close, Maria would go in the other direction. Even at lunch, Maria had sat at a different table.  
  
Now, Maria was late for her shift. Liz couldn't remember the last time Maria had been late for her shift.  
  
Liz did remember when she had still been allowed to work as a waitress. Since her foster parents had run the Crashdown, as soon as Liz was at the right age she began to work. Maria, being her best friend since Liz could remember, immediately joined as another waitress. But when the news had come out about her, the consumers got scared. They stopped eating at the Crashdown and the Parkers were losing a lot of money. To help her family out, Liz quit her job but always hung out there to be with Maria.  
  
"Hey girl," a shy voice came from the other side of the counter.  
  
Liz looked up. Liz had been so involved in her thoughts she hadn't noticed anyone walking behind the counter. Maria was standing there looking very nervous.  
  
"I'm really, really, really, really, sorry about what happened today. I totally shouldn't have said that to everyone just because I thought something was going on," Maria babbled.  
  
"It's okay, Maria. No hard feelings," Liz said, smiling for the first time all day.  
  
Maria's face lit up. Before Liz knew what was happening, Maria had pulled Liz into a huge bear hug.  
  
They both turned when the door opened, causing the bell to ring. In walked Max, Michael, and Isabel.  
  
Well, that wasn't really accurate. Max and Michael were walking but Isabel wasn't walking. She was being pushed in by the other two.  
  
"I don't want to get a job!" Isabel was whining.  
  
Max just shook his head. He left Isabel and walked up to Maria, completely avoiding Liz. "Isabel would like to know if there are any spots available at the Crashdown," he stated.  
  
"No, I don't!" she screamed from the background. Liz could hear her complaining to Michael, "It isn't fair. I didn't have to have a job in Arizona."  
  
Maria sighed, "I guess we could always use an extra hand."  
  
"Great, are there any papers she needs to fill out?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get them," Maria said with a grin. It wasn't until she left that Liz realized it was just Max and Liz.  
  
They were saved from having to speak or having an awkward silence because Alex walked through the door. "Hey, Alex!" Liz screamed a little too loud.  
  
"Hi, Liz," he answered, sitting next to her.  
  
Maria finally returned with the papers. "Hey, Maria? Could I have some Mint Ice-cream?" Liz asked.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you bother ordering a flavor. You drench the stuff in Tabasco sauce anyway."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
===Amanda=== 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Changes  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
----Flash---- is what Max sees in the flash, -Flash- is when the flash changes to another vision, ----End of Flash---- is when the flash ends.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Max felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to have heard wrong, there was no way that Maria had just said what he thought she said. No way. It had to be a mistake.  
  
"I gotta go ... give these to Isabel ... bye," Max spoke shakily.  
  
Not really caring that Alex, Maria, and Liz were exchanging weird glances, Max ran to the table were Michael and Isabel were talking.  
  
"Won't believe what I heard!" he exclaimed, throwing the papers in front of Isabel.  
  
Michael didn't look like he cared and Isabel just nodded. "Your right, I won't. Don't even bother mentioning it then."  
  
Max felt frustrated. This was huge and no one seemed to care.  
  
"Fine! I guess I won't tell you that Liz Parker likes to load down her ice- cream with Tabasco sauce."  
  
Michael and Isabel both froze but Isabel tried to seem nonchalant. "A lot of people like Tabasco sauce. That's why they have it in restaurants," Isabel reasoned.  
  
Max was going to reply but the table across from them caught his attention first. There were two men who were screaming about money.  
  
"You were supposed to pay up a week ago. Pay up!" the older man shouted pulling out a gun.  
  
People began to scream and try to leave. Suddenly, a shot was fired. All Max could hear was Liz screaming for Alex to get up.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Isabel didn't want to listen to Liz's screams. It would mean that Alex was shot. He couldn't be shot; he was sitting there just a minute ago.  
  
Isabel sat up in slow motion. She barely noticed the two men from the table run into her as they left the Crashdown. All she could think about was getting to Alex.  
  
When Isabel reached him she wished she hadn't. He was paler than usual and there was a large, red, circle in his stomach.  
  
Isabel let out a small cry. There was only one thing to do.  
  
"Max! Max!" she shouted, running over to her brother who was standing in shock.  
  
"You have to help him! You know that you can. Go heal him," she whispered pushing him towards Alex's body.  
  
Max looked hesitate. He needed that extra push.  
  
"I'll stop people from watching you. You can't just let him die," Isabel added with a pleading look.  
  
Max finally nodded once. "Just make sure no one sees me."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Max was terrified, shaking, worried, and everything else that meant scared shitless. He could hear Isabel and Michael tearing Maria and Liz away from their dying friend.  
  
Kneeling down, Max checked one more time to make sure the cost was clear. It was now or never. Max took a deep breath before placing his hand over Alex's wound.  
  
----Flash----  
  
A younger Alex is playing on the playground with a younger Maria and Liz.  
  
-Flash-  
  
Alex is a few years older and crying above an open cut while Maria and Liz are comforting him.  
  
-Flash-  
  
Alex is sitting at the same lunch table they always sit at with Maria. They are watching Liz float in the air while everyone in the school gasps.  
  
----End of Flash----  
  
Max took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. How could Liz float in the air? It wasn't possible.  
  
Max looked down to see Alex struggling to get up. "What happened?" he asked, dazed.  
  
Before Max could answer, Michael grabbed him and Isabel and they ran out of the Crashdown. All Max could think about was Liz floating and eating Tabasco sauce.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Thanks for the feedback everyone, keep it coming  
  
  
  
===Amanda=== 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Changes  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Alex looked around, dazed. Something weird had just happened and it had something to do with Max Evans.  
  
Alex knew that the bullet must have hit him in the stomach. Looking down, Alex saw dried up blood on his shirt but no wound. He did see a sliver hand print. Something weird had definitely happened and it had to have something to do with Max Evans.  
  
"Alex!" Maria screamed, launching herself onto him.  
  
Alex felt the wind be pushed out of him as he realized he couldn't breathe. He relaxed when he saw Liz, the more responsible and levelheaded of three of them come closer, so didn't except it when she pulled him into a bear hug also. The bullet might not have killed him, but Alex was sure that his two best friends would. Typical.  
  
"I couldn't save you. I try but you know that I can't," Liz was saying with tears nearly spilling out of her eyes.  
  
Alex nodded but the lack of air distracted him. He somehow got out a signal to his friends to indicate he needed to breathe and finally got oxygen when they let go of him in a hurry.  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked, looking Alex in wonder.  
  
"I don't really know," Alex admitted looking around.  
  
"Well, tell us what you do know," Maria probed.  
  
"Not here," Alex whispered, staring at Liz. She got his meaning and the three of them headed towards the kitchen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
Liz was jittery. She didn't know what to think and was trying hard to remember how to walk right before she embarrassed herself in front of everyone. The only thing she would allow herself to think about was what had happened to Alex. And why he needed to talk about in private.  
  
  
  
"We're here. Now, what happened?" Liz asked in serious tone. Her voice made it seem like she was in control and could handle anything. Only Liz knew the truth -- she was terrified that she had no control and couldn't save her friends if something had happened.  
  
"Well, it is really difficult to explain. Like I said, I am not really sure what happened," Alex repeated in a slow and nervous voice. Liz didn't want to make him relive his experience but had to for everyone's good.  
  
"Tell us what you know," Liz said in her hard tone.  
  
Alex let out a sigh. "Okay, here's what I know. I know that I got shot in the stomach. I know that Max Evans came up to me and put his hand on the place where I got shot. I know that when he left my stomach felt fine and had no wound. I know that there is dried blood on my shirt but instead of a bullet hole, there is a sliver handprint. And I know that when I was going to ask what happened, Michael pulled Max and Isabel away before they could at least make up an excuse. That's it."  
  
Liz needed a minute to take everything in. "Okay. We'll set up a meeting with Michael, Isabel, and Max. We will straighten all this up after school tomorrow." Liz turned to Alex, "Until then, you never got shot. The bullet missed you and hit a ketchup bottle. The ketchup spilled all over you."  
  
Liz ignored the strange looks her two best friends gave her at the last comment. Right now, she didn't want Max to be in any trouble or to have to suffer the same fate she is. Although, after tomorrow things might be different.  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(= 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Changes  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Michael sat nervously in his seat. Every other second he would twist or tap his feet. Finally, Isabel threatened to hurt him if he moved one more time.  
  
Max wasn't surprised Michael was so jittery, even Max was worried.  
  
After healing Alex, Isabel, they should have waited to gave Alex a reasonable explanation. They had left too early and now they were going to pay.  
  
Max snapped his head up when he heard Maria, Alex, and Liz walk into the classroom.  
  
Liz looked as gorgeous as ever but Max still couldn't stop thinking about the image of her floating  
  
Liz sat next to Max and turned towards him. "Today. After school. Band room. The three of us need to talk to the three of you," she told him in an emotionless tone before turning back to her friends.  
  
There was no question in Max's mind about who the 'three of us' were, or the 'three of you'. Max couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Max wanted to do or say something to Liz but he didn't know what. At last he turned towards his friend and sister and repeated Liz's message.  
  
Liz felt horrible.  
  
She didn't want to be in the band room after school to talk to Isabel, Michael, or Max. Liz didn't want to face the facts that something was a little off with her crush. And she didn't want to do all this when everyone thought she liked Michael instead of Max.  
  
"Hey, it's gone!" Alex happily cried from his spot on top of a huge bongo.  
  
"What's gone?" Liz asked him, not really paying attention to anything other than the door.  
  
"The sliver handprint. It's gone!" Alex repeated with a smile, pulling his shirt up for proof.  
  
Liz felt her stomach drop. That meant they had nothing to bargain with.  
  
"That… that's great, Alex," Liz lied.  
  
"They're late," Maria whined from the piano stool. "Where are they?"  
  
As if on cue, the band door swung opened. Max was in the front with Michael behind him on the right and Isabel behind him on the left. Liz noticed they looked like a V with Max as the leader.  
  
Max walked up to Liz. "You asked to see, us here we are," his voice was hard and cold. But two could play at that game.  
  
"We know that you healed Alex. We know you left a sliver handprint on him where the bullet was. We want to know how you helped Alex or we'll turn you in," Liz said evenly.  
  
Liz realized that she had made it sound like Alex still had the sliver handprint. Liz looked back and was surprised to see Alex on her right side and Maria on her left.  
  
Now Liz was the leader of her V, with Michael and Maria facing each other and Alex and Isabel facing each other.  
  
"We didn't know it would leave a mark," Max mumbled, with his head bent down. He picked his head up and his amazing eyes locked on Liz's, " Could we see the handprint?"  
  
"No," Alex began about to set the record straight, but Liz cut him off.  
  
"No, you might be able to make it disappear and then we'd lose our advantage." Liz didn't like lying but she had to do what she had to do.  
  
Max looked a little hurt but then a let out a deep breath showing he had decided on something.  
  
"Alright, you win. I'll tell you all the truth. We're aliens," Max answered.  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(= 


	10. Chapter 10

Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Okay, this chapter is much longer than the last chapter. It is kind of mushy and explains all of Liz's past.  
  
At first Liz thought Max was only joking. That he was either trying to be funny or mean. But then Liz realized that he had to be serious.  
  
"How could you do that?" Michael exploded, backing away from Max. "That wasn't just your secret, you know. Now you've ruined everything for Isabel and me also!"  
  
Isabel looked almost as mad. "What were you thinking? We're going to be turned into some experiments. Is that what you wanted?" Isabel whispered.  
  
"I told you we should have left Roswell. At lunch, I told you we should just run away. But no. You had to find out how much they know; you couldn't leave your family; you had only been here a week. Well, now we're screwed!" Michael screamed.  
  
Liz felt bad for Max. He had just been truthful and his friend and sister were turning against him.  
  
Max's pained eyes turned to Liz. "Well, she could float," he said, out of the blue.  
  
Liz felt like she couldn't breathe. Isabel and Michael stopped attacking Max as they slowly turned to stare at Liz.  
  
Liz needed to know how Max could have known about her floating act a year ago. "How could you… what made you say that?" Liz asked, still in shock.  
  
"When I healed Alex, I saw flashes of his past. One little flash I got was of you floating in the lunch room," Max explained honestly.  
  
"And you didn't tell us, before?" Isabel asked her brother.  
  
Max sadly nodded before turning back to Liz, "I told you the truth."  
  
Liz looked at Maria and Alex for support.  
  
"They did tell you," Maria muttered.  
  
"Save my life. And it isn't like its some huge secret," Alex said.  
  
Liz looked back at Max's soulful brown eyes. "I just can't explain it." Liz paused before she had an idea. "I have an idea. I'll show you. Alex gave you flashes before, now I'll gave you my memories," Liz said before grabbing Max's hand.  
  
Max would have to love to be holding Liz's hand under any other situation. However, at the moment Max didn't really have time to think about being with Liz romantically before the visions came.  
  
---Flash---  
  
(One year ago at lunch)  
  
Liz, Maria, and Alex were sitting at the lunch table.  
  
"I hate them! I hate everyone in this whole school' no, this whole town!" Liz was crying.  
  
"What happened, honey?" Maria asked, putting her arm around her hurt friend.  
  
"They are always calling me names and just being mean. Today Kyle Valenti told everyone I was a wicked witch and that he wished someone would drop a house on me!"  
  
"Don't let them get you down," Alex ordered Liz. "Kyle's an asshole who's mean to everyone who doesn't worship the ground he walks on. Plus, he knows he can do anything without getting kicked out of school 'cause he's daddy the principal," Alex added.  
  
"I just wish people would stop gossiping about me behind my back… That's it!" Liz screamed, happily.  
  
"What's it?" Maria asked, confused.  
  
"I'll stop people from talking behind my back. Remember when Lisa Smith got pregnant? Everyone was starting rumors about her. Finally she came out in front of the school and said she was pregnant and for people to move on. People talked for a couple more days but then it became old news and nobody really cared."  
  
"So? Wait, Liz, what are you going to do?" Maria asked nervously.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow," Liz replied, with a grin.  
  
-Flash-  
  
(The next day at school)  
  
The school was eating lunch, waiting for the important message Liz Parker had to tell them.  
  
Liz nervously walked onto the stage. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Excuse me? Would everybody quiet down so I could talk?" Liz spoke into the mic. No one stopped talking.  
  
"I have something very important to say," Liz said, her voice stronger. Still everyone kept speaking to each other.  
  
Liz could see Alex and Maria at their table. Both of her friends looked confused and like they pitied Liz.  
  
Liz took one deep breath before changing her life forever. "I'm not human."  
  
Immediately, people stopped their side discussions. Some people laughed and a few shouted things like, "yeah right," but mainly everyone was listening to her.  
  
"I am not joking or lying. I am not human. I was born with powers. I can prove it," Liz said in a hard voice.  
  
Dropping the mic, Liz concentrated on making everyone believe they saw her float four feet in the air. Even with her eyes closed, Liz could tell it was working because of the gasps and screams.  
  
Ending the image, Liz opened her eyes to see shocked and terrified faces. "Now, I don't want to have to hurt anyone. All I want is to have all the teasing to stop and for this to be kept a secret between us. If this "slips" out, I'll find out who told and do more than just float over them," Liz warned.  
  
As an extra effect, Liz decided to make everyone believe they saw her hold a ball of fire in her hand.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean, Miss Parker? Are you threatening my students?" an angry looked Principal Vanlti questioned.  
  
"Not threatening, promising," Liz cleared, before walking off the stage and leaving the stunned school behind her.  
  
-Flash-  
  
(After school that day)  
  
"Liz, wait up!" Maria called to Liz. "What the hell was that?" Maria screamed.  
  
"How could you not tell us, your best friends, before you told the whole student body like that?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know," Liz admitted. "I should have told you way earlier but I didn't want to scare you two away. You're my only friends," Liz mumbled.  
  
They were an extremely uncomfortable silence before Liz continued, "I am really sorry. I'd understand it if you wanted to stay away from me," Liz choked out, through tears.  
  
"Why would I want to stay away from one of my best friends?" Maria asked with a smile.  
  
Liz's face snapped up with surprise.  
  
"Besides, just because she's a different species doesn't mean she is a different Lizzy," Alex reasoned.  
  
Liz looked between Maria and Alex, her eye's filling to the brim with fresh tears. Suddenly Liz ran up and closed them both in a tight bear hug.  
  
-Flash-  
  
(The next day)  
  
"This isn't how I planned it," Liz stated with a huge frown.  
  
"Well, maybe it'll work itself out in a little while?" Alex said, hopefully.  
  
---End of Flash---  
  
Max felt a mixture of shock, pity, and envy towards Liz at the same time. He was shocked she would do that; pitied her for how it worked out; and envied her control over situations. If Liz had been in his position today, she wouldn't have told so quickly about being an alien. But then he wouldn't know any of that.  
  
"Did it work?" Liz breathed.  
  
"Yeah, it worked," Max answered.  
  
"What did you see?" Michael asked impatiently.  
  
Max explained everything to Michael and Isabel before Liz explained about Alex's disappearing sliver handprint.  
  
Thanks for all the feedback keep it coming!  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(== 


	11. Chapter 11

Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Okay, I don't want to get into the whole Rath, Zan, Vildora, Ava, and other identity thing. For my story, Michael's name was Michael, Max's name was Max, Liz's name was Liz, Isabel's name was Isabel, Alex's name was Alex, and Maria's name was Maria. (You'll understand the last two later.)  
  
In Michael's dream, '-Flash-' means a change of scenery in his dream.  
  
But why did you get long flashes where you could hear whole conversations with Liz when you only got quick glances with Alex?" Michael asked Max, once everyone was done explaining his or her side of the story.  
  
"I don't know or really care," Max said with an honest shrug.  
  
"Maybe it was different because Liz wanted to give you the images, with Ales you were healing him and he ended up giving you the flashes," Isabel suggested.  
  
"I say we all go home and call it a night. I've got a ton of homework that's calling my name and my parents are probably wondering why I'm late," Liz told everyone.  
  
Max smiled, "I'm sure we've all got homework. Why don't we get going before our parents call the cops and we'll see each other tomorrow morning."  
  
---Michael's Dream---  
  
A baby girl and boy are born.  
  
"They are so tiny and cute! I'll name my baby's Michael and Elizabeth," a mother gushes with a huge smile.  
  
-Flash-  
  
Five years old Michael and Liz are playing at Isabel and Max's house.  
  
"Do you want to play with this toy?" Max asks Liz with a blush.  
  
Liz blushes back. "Okay. Or maybe we could play together."  
  
Michael makes gagging noises. He uses his powers to make the toy explode and runs away before his mother could catch him.  
  
Isabel laughs when he gets caught.  
  
-Flash-  
  
Michael, Isabel, Max, and Liz are standing in the airport. It is the first day that anyone from Earth is coming to a different planet and it happens to be Antar.  
  
Michael is bored; he is only there because his mother is forcing him to greet the Earthlings.  
  
The first person off the space ship is a gorgeous Earthling. She looks just like she was born on Antar with her blonde hair and confident grin.  
  
"Hi, I'm Maria. This is my friend Alex. We don't want any trouble so if you don't try and screw us over, we won't try and screw you over," the blonde, Maria, said while glaring at everyone.  
  
Michael decided he liked her immediately. "Screw you," he answered with an evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
-Flash-  
  
"Max will marry Elizabeth," Max's father, the king, announced pointing to Max and Liz. Both teens were smiling with love and happiness.  
  
"And Isabel will marry Michael," the king continued, pointing to both a teenage Isabel and Michael. Isabel began to cry and Michael laughed, hoping it was a cruel joke.  
  
Alex ran up to a crying Isabel, "Don't worry, baby. We'll figure a way to fix all this," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Maria was in tears when she came up to Michael and slapped him. "How could be so not sensitive and cry? I am glad you marrying Isabel. I hate you!" she screamed, but the last few words came out only as a mumble because of her tears.  
  
-Flash-  
  
Max and Liz are happily gazing into each other's eyes on a roof. Next to them, Isabel is in Alex's arms as they are stargazing with smiles. Behind them, Michael and Maria are teasing each other while grinning.  
  
Suddenly, the king came up onto the roof. He took a quick glance around before screaming, "What's going on here? Why are Alex and Maria here? Isabel, you and Michael are getting married in two weeks. You both need to stop hanging around these humans."  
  
Michael stood up, "These humans happen to be your guests. And we care about them and they care about us. We all know Isabel and me will never be more than friends. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"  
  
"First, you will address me as sir. Second, I don't care if you and Isabel are nothing more than friends, you will still marry. And third, the humans are no longer my guests. I have arranged for them to go back to their home planet of Earth tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Maria repeated, shocked.  
  
"But, we don't have a flight booked. We can't leave tomorrow," Alex reasoned in a shaky voice.  
  
The king gave a smug grin, "I booked the flight three days ago. By tomorrow night you'll be gone and afterwards you won't even be a memory."  
  
"We'll get them another flight back. Or we'll leave with them. But we'll never forget them," Michael stated, still standing.  
  
The king shook his head. "Your mother has agreed to brain warp you all into forgetting about the humans. Liz got her power from her mother and she has also agreed to brain warp the entire human race into forgetting this whole affair. She'll plant the idea into the mind that space travel is evil and never happened. It is so simple," the king smiled again and turned to Alex and Maria, "I'll see you two tomorrow."  
  
---End of Michael's Dream---  
  
Michael sat up straight and looked at his clock. It was only three in the morning; he didn't need to be up for another three hours.  
  
Michael allowed his thoughts to wander back to his unusual dream. He couldn't image where he got the idea for him and Liz to be brother and sister.  
  
Michael tried not to think about how the dream seemed more like an old memory than his imagination. He also tried not to think about Liz liking him. It made Michael sick just thinking about it.  
  
Michael knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so quickly decided to visit Max.  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(= 


	12. Chapter 12

Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Liz woke up in a cold sweat. She had just experienced the weirdest dream in her life. First it was Michael and her being born, but the strange part was that they were brother and sister.  
  
Then Liz and Michael were kids playing at Isabel and Max's house. Next Maria and Alex came from Earth to meet Michael, Max, Isabel, and herself. After that, the king announced that Max would marry her and Isabel would marry Michael. Finally, the king banished Alex and Maria from their planet and that Liz's mother would brain warp everyone so that Alex and Maria would be forgotten. Even Earth would forget about the flight.  
  
Liz turned to her clock to see what time it was. The clock read that three in the morning. Great, Liz was up three hours earlier than she had to be. This was just perfect.  
  
Liz knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She thought about going over to Maria's house to vent but remembered the last time she had tried to do that. Amy had woken up and thought Liz was a criminal; Liz had almost been hit with a baseball bat three times. After all the screaming and the noise they made, Maria still didn't wake up.  
  
Deciding she didn't want a repeat of last time, Liz chose to go over Alex's house. After quickly changing into jeans and a tee shirt, Liz wrote a sloppy note and left her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz was falling asleep in the car to school. After only getting a few hours of sleep and then making Alex get a few hours of sleep, she didn't really energized. Not that it mattered; no one in school would say anything. She felt bad for Alex.  
  
Liz looked in the mirror and saw Alex snoozing in the backseat. Liz was glad she had gone to Alex. He had reassured her everything would be all right and that they would discuss it with Michael, Max, Isabel, and Maria the next morning. Alex had even let her stay on his bed and they watched old movies the rest of the night. Alex was the best.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Max asked Isabel and Michael outside their first period room.  
  
Michael rubbed his sleepy eyes and nodded. Isabel quickly shook her hand up and down and took a deep breath. Max stepped inside with Michael and Isabel following behind him.  
  
The first thing Michael saw was Liz, Alex, and Maria standing in front of the door waiting for them.  
  
Liz grabbed Michael's arm; "We've got to talk."  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(= 


	13. Chapter 13

Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were about to tell you the same thing," Max replied with a smile.  
  
"Let's go outside. We have something we need to talk to you about," Liz declared.  
  
"But we just got in the class. School is starting in a few minutes," Isabel reasoned.  
  
Alex, Maria, and Liz gave her a strange look. "Did you forget who you're with? Being with Liz will kinda get you outa trouble," Maria explained, as if the mere them getting in trouble for cutting was ridiculous.  
  
Everyone was tense and silent as they made their way to the outside of the building. No one said anything once they reached their destination. Liz, Alex, and Maria were facing Max, Michael, and Isabel but neither group was feeling very talkative.  
  
"Look, I need to explain to you guys something that is a little unbelievable," Liz started, unable to bear the silence for any longer.  
  
"And we mean more unbelievable then me being one of the two humans among four aliens in Roswell, Mexico, of all places?" Maria mumbled.  
  
Michael shot her a death glare but just resulted in her giving him the finger.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, make it quick. You gotta hear about my weird dream," Michael snapped, trying to ignore Maria.  
  
"Actually, that's pretty funny because we had to tell you about Liz's dream," Alex stated.  
  
"Yeah, it was really weird. It was like, I was Michael's brother and we weren't on Earth. And everyone looked exactly like we do now. And then Maria and Alex were there through some planet traveling-thing. And then I was," Liz paused and blushed a little. "I was marrying Max…"  
  
"And I was marrying Isabel. And then Max's dad was the king and he forced Alex and Maria back to their home planet!" Michael shouted, recognizing that they had the same dream.  
  
"How… how did you know that?" Liz asked, her voice shaking against her will.  
  
"I had the same exact dream," Michael whispered.  
  
"Okay. Have we all entered the land of 'huh' or is it just me?" Maria asked.  
  
"I would say we are all there," Isabel answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Let's think about this logically," Max began, as he started pacing. "Michael and Liz both had the same dream at the same night."  
  
"Right, and it was way weird," Michael added.  
  
Max rolled his eyes but ignored Michael's comment. "Alright. And this dream was about them being brother and sister and having to do with all of us on another planet."  
  
"Correct. Maria and Alex were there but that is impossible. If humans went to other planets, don't you kinda get the feeling people would know?" Liz supplied.  
  
"Not if that king guy did what he said in your dream," Alex reminded the group.  
  
"He did say that no one would remember so they couldn't come back," Isabel stated.  
  
"Alright so do we think that this dream is an actual memory or just one huge coincidence?" Max asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"A memory," Liz replied, sounding certain.  
  
"A memory," Michael agreed.  
  
"I'm guessing a memory," Isabel answered.  
  
Alex shrugged, "What the hell, I'll say a memory."  
  
Maria looked around at everyone standing near her. "Whatever, memory."  
  
Max nodded, "That's what I thought also. So now all we need to do is figure out why they suddenly remember this."  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(=  
  
  
  
Sorry if this chapter was badly written. I promise more soon, and with a plot that actually moves and everything! : ) 


	14. Chapter 14

Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
Michael began to pace nervously. He hated not knowing what was going on or what was going to happen.  
  
"Could you please stop that?" Maria complained loudly.  
  
"Nope," Michael retorted, not even looking up.  
  
"Guys, can't you two stop fighting for a minute?" Alex asked.  
  
Michael looked around at the only people he trusted. Max was staring off into space, thinking. Michael smiled as he noticed that 'space" happened to be pretty close to Liz.  
  
Liz was closing her eyes while rubbing her templates with her fingers. Next to her Alex was still shaking his head at Maria and Michael.  
  
Isabel was shooting her "Ice Princess glare" to everyone. But Michael knew her too well. He knew that she was worried her too well. He knew that she was worried and this was her way of asking if anyone had any ideas.  
  
And last he looked at Maria. She seemed to be thinking hard about the problem. This didn't really have to do with Maria, she wasn't having dreams or possessing powers, but Maria really appeared to care.  
  
Michael couldn't help but feel a little touched.  
  
"We need to analyze everything from the dream separately and rationally," Max finally stated.  
  
"Yeah. But here's a question no one wants to hear, what about class?" Alex asked.  
  
"Class!" Maria repeated, jumping up.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we just skip?" Michael asked hopefully.  
  
Five heads turned to stare at him with shock and disappointment. "Or maybe not."  
  
"We'll go to class. Michael and I will write down everything we can remember in detail. Then everyone will meet back up in the band room after school again," Liz declared, taking charge.  
  
Everyone shook their heads and began to walk back to school.  
  
"One more question no one's going to like," Alex announced. "What if the dreams don't make any sense, no matter how hard you try to decode it? Or maybe they will. What if they tell you exactly how to leave? Would you just go? Leave everyone else here?"  
  
The four aliens exchanged silent looks. They obviously hadn't thought about that.  
  
In total silence all six walked back to their science class.  
  
Liz loudly tapped her pencil absent mindedly on her desk. She was almost done with the recount of her dream; all her schoolwork lay nest to it.  
  
Suddenly Liz stopped as she remembered something. She quickly began jotting down notes about what the king said.  
  
---later that day, in the band room---  
  
Liz flew into the room where her friends were waiting.  
  
"I know, I know! I'm so sorry I'm late but I thought about something seriously important!" Liz rushed, the second she stepped into earshot.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked.  
  
"Okay, I was reviewing my dream and when I got to what your father was saying," Liz explained, looking at Max, "I realized something."  
  
Everyone waited in silence as Liz dug through her bag.  
  
"Well! Are you going to tell us, or what?" Isabel asked, frustrated.  
  
"Izzy, calm down. Just give Liz a minute," Max defended.  
  
"First she's five minutes late to her won meeting. Then she bursts in saying she's got huge news but doesn't share. All I'm saying is…" Isabel began but was cut off by Max.  
  
"Just give Liz a minute," he repeated more forcefully.  
  
"Okay, well. I was reviewing what Max and Isabel's father said. The king mentioned that we wouldn't remember the humans and Earth wouldn't remember us. He said Michael and my mother would make everyone forget the whole thing," Liz explained.  
  
"And?" Isabel asked impatiently.  
  
"Isabel, we understand why you want everything quickly, but you have to give Liz a chance to talk," Alex gently told her.  
  
To everyone's amazement Isabel stopped complaining and actually looked down with shame.  
  
"Um, anyway. So the king said that my mother was able to erase people's memories. Like me. Which means I can erase people's memories," Liz told everyone, eyes wide while she let the news sink in.  
  
"So you have a power you didn't even know about. You all could have powers you never knew about?" Maria asked; a little confused as to how they could have not known about a power they possessed.  
  
"Yeah, but not just that. The power I have is to erase people's memories! Memories of, say, my announcing I wasn't human!" Liz exclaimed, admitting her thoughts to everyone.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Liz, are you saying you want to make everyone forget about you being 'different'? 'Cuz I gotta tell you, I doubt it will work," Michael objected.  
  
"Why not? It worked the would first time?" Alex reminded him.  
  
"True, but the first time it was just the school. Now it would have to be the whole town. At least. Who knows who else was told," Max spoke up.  
  
"And if the people who were told suddenly remembered what the town now forgot it would be way suspicious," Isabel added.  
  
"No one else knows," Liz assured them all. "No one told you guys and they didn't tell everyone else. They'll all to afraid." Liz looked down in shame before continuing. "Look, guys. I know you can't really understand why I have to do this, but I just do. It is awful living like this. The stares, the whispers, the fake sweetness; its enough to drive a person crazy. Before it used to be great, simple, little town. But I ruined it all. Now I just want to make it right again. The way it was before, "Liz finished softly.  
  
No one had spoken at all during Liz's out burst.  
  
"Do you even know how it would work? The mind-forgetting thing I mean," Alex asked finally.  
  
Liz grinned. "Yep. That's why I'm late. I spent all last period trying it and got a little carried away. It's just like making people thing they're seeing things, only now I make them think they never saw or heard things. I can't be totally sure it worked though, because I couldn't try it on someone," Liz carefully hinted.  
  
"What do you need?" Maria asked with a resigned sigh as she picked up on her best friends hint.  
  
"Just for you to stand right there," Liz answered happily. "Okay, here goes nothing."  
  
Liz shut her eyes. Having no distractions helped her concentrate on her task; however she could still feel everyone's stares and it was unnerving. Starting the difficult task of working on making Maria believe she never found out about Liz was more difficult than she expected. Finally, Liz opened her eyes feeling much more tired then when she had started. "Well?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Maria gave her a strange look, "Well, what?"  
  
"Well do you remember she isn't human!" Michael practically shouted.  
  
Maria's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Of… of course she's human!" I mean, what else would she be?" Maria nervously replied.  
  
"Let's take that as it working," Isabel concluded.  
  
"What working?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Doesn't she remember anything?" Michael complained.  
  
"Yeah she does. But I had to get rid of everything connected to me having powers," Liz explained.  
  
"Powers! What powers? What's going on?" Maria yelled.  
  
"Can't you, ya know, change her back?" Alex asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, it should be easy," Liz responded, again closing her eyes.  
  
Moments later she opened her eyes. "Okay, she should be all better now."  
  
"Like I was ever any less," Maria mumbled.  
  
"Did it work?" Max asked, anxiously.  
  
Maria nodded. "Great, now we're stuck with the same old Maria again," Michael whined.  
  
Maria shot him a warning glare.  
  
"Okay, so you can do it to one person. But can you erase everyone's memories in relationship to you in the entire town? I don't want you to try to hard and end up getting hurt," Max added softly to Liz.  
  
"I think I could do it. Why don't I try everyone in this room?"  
  
Everyone exchanged nervous glances before eventually giving in. Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
The more people's minds, the harder it was. Liz felt almost completely whipped out by the end. All she wanted to do was see if it worked, go home, and go to bed.  
  
After repeating a scene similar to the one she had with Maria, only now she looked crazy with no one to back her up, Liz was sure it worked. She quickly restored everyone's memories.  
  
"So no that we know it works for sure, what are we going to do?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I'll call a town meeting. I know just about everyone will show up and you guys could help convince those who don't show to come. Then we do it. I'll change their memories and then make them believe the mayor called one of the regular town meetings," Liz decided still feeling worn out, but now slightly energized from the thought of their plan coming together.  
  
"Alright, this really could work," Isabel admitted with a small smile.  
  
"It will. It has to," Liz insisted.  
  
"Tomorrow. Seven?" Max asked.  
  
"No, our town meeting are usually earlier. About five," Maria explained.  
  
"Five then. But I don't think there's anything else to do here. Let's all go home and get some rest," Max suggested, casting a concerned look over to Liz.  
  
"Good idea," Liz agreed thankfully. "Tomorrow at five we'll change this whole town."  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(=  
  
  
  
Guess what guys? Only one chapter left, and the more feedback, the sooner I post it! So get with the feedbacking! (I am seriously evil : P ) 


	15. Chapter 15

Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: Liz is the most powerful girl in her school, but only two people like her... One day Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin come to town. Could these three be the key to Liz's unknown past?  
  
Rating: PG; some language  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am writing this purely to please the annoying voices in my head. Don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: This is, finally, the last chapter. But be warned, this is super FLUFFY.  
  
Author's Note #2: Sorry about the delay. It wasn't due to the lack of replies, it was due to me surprising myself by not wanting to post the last chapter. I didn't want this fun to end.  
  
  
  
The large room was overfilled with the entire town's occupants. At five after five, everyone was nervously waiting to hear what Liz Parker wanted.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Liz began, standing behind a podium. placed in front of the huge group. "This shouldn't take too long."  
  
For the third time n two days, Liz shut her eyes and started the task of changing memories. After what seemed like forever, Liz opened her eyes to a world of pain. Her head was pounding; she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.  
  
Liz saw the mayor stand next to her and felt his hands steady her swaying. Then her world went black.  
  
Max almost had a heart attack when he saw Liz faint backwards into their mayor's hands. Within seconds he was up and beside Liz.  
  
After a few seconds Liz slowly opened one of her eyes.  
  
"Liz? Liz! Are you okay?" Maria asked frantically from Max's other side.  
  
"My head. It won't stop spinning," Liz whispered.  
  
Max's heart broke to hear her sound so weak. "Come on," Max whispered in Liz's ear before almost dragging her outside.  
  
"Lizzie! Baby?" Mrs. Parker screamed from behind Max.  
  
Max heard Michael and Alex convince Mr. and Mrs. Parker to go back inside and let them take care of it. Max, however, was too busy carrying Liz outside to really notice.  
  
When Liz was leaning against a car with everyone piled around her, Isabel finally asked the question everyone was wondering. "What happened?"  
  
Liz looked at Isabel. "Well, I guess it just took more out of me than I expected," Liz answered, clearly hoping it would be enough. It wasn't.  
  
"What the hell does that mean!" Michael exclaimed, "You don't just faint and get off that easy."  
  
"Michael's right you need to talk to us," Max almost begged.  
  
"Listen guys, its no big deal. I just got a little dizzy. Can't we please just drop it? It worked, so I won't have to be doing it again, anyway," Liz reminded them.  
  
Alex sighed and shook his head, "But you're sure you're okay?"  
  
"Totally sure. Totally, totally sure," Liz insisted.  
  
"Let's just get you back to you're parents before they freak out and then home," Max said with a resigned sigh.  
  
"Good plan," Liz agreed leaning slightly on his arm to keep her balance.  
  
The two walked back to the building together in silence. Half way there, Max turned to her.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that what you did id one of he bravest things I've ever seen. To risk so much exposure, to have asked or it before, and now to know you would get hurt but still do it. Wow. Just wanted to, uh, let you know. And now I did. So I'll just stop talking," Max finished awarkwardly.  
  
Liz's face broke out into the most beautiful grin Max had ever seen. "Thanks. That really means a lot to me, Max."  
  
Without warning, Liz leaned forward and gave Max a quick peak on the lips. Both froze for a few seconds before moving closer for a much longer kiss.  
  
"What do you think is taking Max so long?" Isabel complained.  
  
"I don't know but I'm getting kinda bored just waiting here," Alex supplied.  
  
"We don't really have to wait here. I mean, they never told us to stay and waste a perfectly good night. And with everyone inside, I both the park would have to be empty," Isabel hinted to Alex.  
  
Alex picked up on the clue. "Yeah, you wanna go. I mean, with me. Don't feel like you have to say yes, because you don't but…"  
  
Isabel's laughter cut him off. She looped her elbow through him off. "I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
"Hey! What about us?" Maria screamed. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Don't wait up!" Isabel shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, isn't that nice," Michael said sarcastically. "What are we supposed to do while they're all gone?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't care. Anything as long as we don't have to stand around waiting here anymore," Maria replied.  
  
"You ever broke into The Crashdown before?" Michael asked suddenly.  
  
Maria's head shot up. "No, I work there, remember?" she reminded him.  
  
"So? I'm hungry. The Crashdown has food and Mr. and Mrs. Parker aren't there. Which also means they can't catch us."  
  
"If I get caught I'll be fired in five seconds," Maria said skeptically.  
  
"Not my problem," Michael answered with a shrug before head off towards the restaurant.  
  
Maria bit the bottom of tired to hide a smile. "You're going the wrong way!" she shouted running up to him, ready for anything.  
  
  
  
=(Amanda(=  
  
There you go guys. I had a lot of fun posting this here; you guys have been great. I am going to write an author's note thanking people by name soon and post it. So make sure you come back if you sent feedback. And don't forget to tell me what you guys thought! 


End file.
